Breakin Free
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: Gabriella sat at her desk, reading her diary, listening to the song that played in her head, that haunted her at night. Oneshot Song fict, Breakin Free.


**Note:** Here I am, back from a the deep dark abyss! Sorry it took me so long to post up a new story, but I've been so busy! Well, here

is my one shot song fict! I hope you guys like it! And I must apologize now if some of the lyrics are not correct, I actually took the time

and listened to the song and typed them down, though I already knew most of it by heart. So I own nothing here, except some of the

diary clippets, you'll know which ones- the ones that don't have anything to do with the movie. And just so you know- The Diary is in

**bold **and the song is in _Italics_. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Diary,**

**I saw him today…Troy…The one from the lodge. I couldn't believe it, but he seems so…different than when we first met…**

Gabriella sat at her desk, reading her diary, listening to the music that played in her head- that haunted her at night…

_We're soarin',_

_Flyin',_

_There's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach…_

She closed her eyes as the thoughts of Troy came rushing back to her. It had been nearly a year since she's moved from him…A year…

_If we're tryin,_

_So we're breakin' free._

_You know the world can see us,_

_In a way that's different than who we are._

_Creating space between us,_

'_Til we're separate hearts…_

She took an unsteady breath and picked up her diary, moving slowly to her bed. She slowly opened it and began to flip through it. She

stopped at a page and smiled…

**Dear Diary,**

**Me and Troy got a callback for the Auditions, the ironic thing is that we didn't even audition. We were with Kelsi in the **

**auditorium and she was showing us how the duet really was…I don't know what happened, but I liked it…**

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_But your faith,_

_That gives me strength,_

_Strength to believe…_

_We're breakin free,_

_Soarin,_

_Flyin',_

_There's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach,_

_If we're tryin,_

_Yeah we're breakin free,_

_Oh we're breakin free,_

_Ooohhh…_

She felt the tears stabbing at her eyes. All she wanted was to see Troy again…To feel him…To give him the kiss she never got the

chance to…She opened her eyes and looked down at the diary and flipped to a new page…

**Dear Diary,**

**Today was not a good day at all…I heard Troy saying he didn't want to do the callbacks with me…How could I have been so **

**stupid to think he liked me? I gave him back the paper and everything. I want nothing to do with him…Not right now at **

**least…**

She frowned. She hated that day…It was only full of lies…She shook her head and looked away, trying to get her tears to go away.

Nearly a year and she still couldn't get over him…She didn't think she ever could…Ever will…

_Can you feel the building,_

_Like a wave an ocean can't control._

_Connected by a feelin',_

_Ooohhh with the very soul,_

_Very soul,_

_Oh…_

Why was she torturing herself by reading her old diary? Was it because…No…Could it..? Never could be as simple as…_That_…Or

could it…?

**Dear Diary,**

**Troy is so sweet…He actually came by tonight to apologize, but I told my mom I didn't want him to see me, I thought he left **

**but instead he called my phone and climbed up to balcony. How sweet is that? He even sung that song to me… He can be so **

**romantic sometimes…**

_Risin' 'til it lifts us up,  
__  
So everyone can see…_

_We're breakin' free,_

_Soarin',_

_Flyin,_

_There's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach,_

_If we're tryin,_

_Yeah we're breakin free,_

_Oh we're breakin free,_

_Ooohhh…_

She slowly flipped through her diary and came to the page of their Triple Win day- she couldn't help but smile, it was one of the best

days in her life. Still, she couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling in the back of her head. What if she was really…No…She couldn't be…

Was she…No, she wasn't. She shook the thought out of her head. Yet there was still a part of her saying she did…

**Dear Diary,**

**Troy and I have officially declared this our Triple Win Day! First Taylor and I won the Scholastic Decathlon, second Troy **

**and the basketball team won the championship game, and three Troy and I won the callbacks! Plus I got a little bonus- At **

**the callbacks Troy kissed my cheek. I felt like I melted…Sometimes I wonder if I'm actually…**

_Runnin',_

_Climbin',_

_To get to the place,_

_To be all that we can be,_

_Now's the time,_

_So we're breakin free,_

_We're breakin free…_

In love with him…She couldn't be…She sighed and flipped to the first page and looked at the picture. She smiled. It was a picture of

Troy. Just him. No basketball, no friends, just…Him…She felt the tears well up in her eyes again. "Get a hold of yourself…"She

mumbled. She had never been crazy over a guy before…Why start now? Besides…It was too late…Wasn't it…?

**Dear Diary,**

**I don't think I could be any happier right now…Troy kissed me today! I mean a real kiss, not like the one from the **

**callbacks! Gosh, I feel like I'm floating on clouds…I hope that's a good thing…**

She sighed and felt tears run down her cheeks. Why had she let him go? Why?

_More than hope,_

_More than faith,_

_This is true,_

_This is fate,_

_And together we see it comin',_

_More than you,_

_More than me,_

_Not a want,_

_But a need,_

_Both of us breakin free,_

_Soarin',_

_Flyin',_

_There's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach,_

_If we're tryin,_

_Yeah we're breakin free,_

_Breakin' free._

She what the next diary entry was…She didn't want to torture herself and read it, but she was already sitting here, crying like a baby.

She sighed and slowly turned the page…

**Dear Diary,**

**I can't believe it! She promised! She promised me we wouldn't move until I graduate! But no! We're moving in a month! **

**Now… Now I have to leave my friends and…Troy… I don't want to leave though…But I guess I have no choice…Mom's **

**company is transferring her again…Maybe me and Troy can keep in touch…**

She watched the tears fall onto the page. It had only been almost a year…shouldn't she be over him by now? No…Not when your

hopelessly in love with the guy…

_We're runnin',_

_Ooohhh climbin',_

_To get to the place,_

_To be all that we can be,_

_Now's the time,_

_Now's the time,_

_So we're breakin free,_

_Oh we're breakin free,_

_Ooohhh…_

She sighed. The song playing in her head, she knew the lyrics all too well. The song was about to end, just like her memories of Troy, just

like her life. She picked up her pen and slowly began to write.

**Dear Diary,**

**It's been nearly a year since I've seen or even heard from Troy…A year and I'm still hopelessly in love with him…**

**Hopelessly…in love…**

_You know the world can see us,_

_In a way that's different,_

_Than who we are…_

**And this is where my diary will end. I have no reason to write in you anymore…I only kept you when I met Troy…Now I lost **

**him…I close my diary here, as well as my memories…My hopes…My dreams…Goodbye…**

And with that written, she capped her pen and closed her diary, as well as her last memories of Troy Bolton.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well what did you think?! I hope you liked. Now I am going to try to post up a couple other stories first, so please bear with me

for any gaps. Well I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Thanks! Bye!


End file.
